Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved versions of some of Ben Tennyson's newer aliens. Some of them have completely change their physical appearance, while some only change their color with few improvements. Activation To activate this change, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and transforms into the form. Also, when a person asked if every alien in Ben`s playlist has an ultimate form, Dwayne McDuffie answered it by saying,"Wait and see" which is his way of answering a question that he is either not ready or doesn't want to anwser. This strongly implies that we may see new ultimate forms in the future. Series See: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur (appear in The Final Battle: Part 1, The Final Battle: Part 2, Too Hot To Handle, Hero Time, Where the Magic Happens) *Ultimate Swampfire (appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2, Ultimate Aggregor) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (appear in Fame, Reflected Glory) *Ultimate Big Chill (appear in Hit 'Em Where They Live, Escape From Aggregor, Ultimate Aggregor, Deep) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (appear in Too Hot To Handle) *Ultimate Echo Echo (appear in Map of Infinity) Trivia *Every ultimate form has either a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *It's quite possible that the Ultimate forms are a result of a method of bio-mutation. The one method of bio-mutation that makes these aliens(and possibly the rest) into a type of battle-ready, super species. *Albedo is responsible for the Ultimatrix's evolutionary ability. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that we should all "wait and see" what a human's ultimate form will be. *The "Ultimate Form" feature was not used in the Omnitrix because Azmuth only wanted the user to experience life as other species; Not to turn them into a evolved form, for it would just be used for destruction. It is also a feature Azmuth wouldn't add into the Ultimatrix or any legitimate model of the omnitrix. Albedo was the one who added it into the Ultimatrix. *Azmuth considered the evolutionary function that evolves aliens begging for trouble. *It also shows that Albedo is the first person to transform into Ultimate Humungosaur but, Albedo may of have already tested out this enhanced ability when he created it or just figured that it would of have easily worked without a formal test drive. *The Evoultionary function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain part of the ultimatrix making it have simulated battles over millenia and technically evolves them. This explains why the evoultions are combat centered than there baseline forms. If the Universe becomes a less suitable place to live in, these evolutions will predict how these aliens turn into. *Also most evolved forms apart from Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Big Chill, seem to lose an ability their normal form had. For example Ultimate swampfire cannot regenerate; Ultimate Humongasaur cannot grow in height and ultimate Echo Echo can't multiply. *Whether or not other ultimate forms are shown, it does apppear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. =Gallery= Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg| Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire.png UltimateSwampfire.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png| Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateHumongousaur3.png Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg| Ultimate Big Chill UltimateBigChill.png UltimateSpidermonkey2.png| Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSpidermonkey.png Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate EchoEcho.png| Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateEchoEcho.png Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateCannonbolt.png| Ultimate Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt2.png Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cleanup